maybe its not so bad
by daisy-phillips
Summary: not good with reviews so just read the story hope you enjoy


**hey first A&A fanfic and didnt really wanna do the normal thing so based it around R5 hope you like it please review/ comment would mean a lot to me thanks xxxx**

i looked toward my mum as she smiled sympathetically at me, yeah thats gonna make everything better . a smile , it was her idea to move me away from everything. i mean i wouldnt have minded as much if she had stayed in the country but no she wanted to move all the way to miami, i mean from england to america every kids dream right? wrong especially me , i hate being in the spotlight and me being the only kid with a disinctive accent would make me right were i didnt wanna be. i sat back in the aeroplane chair thinnking back to the day my mum decided to not so sutbley leave hint like she started talking in an american accent when we were alone and kept going on about how lovely miami was in this time of year and then finally when i fifnished my last exam she sat me down and told me she had got a job managing some band and they had offred to move us out there. she was so excited, i mean she had the right to be she had a job managing a band but i just couldnt bring myself to feel happy about it and i knew that hurt her more than anything i looked over to her and she was on her phone , most proberly texting the band, thats all she seems to be doing the onlt time she talk to me is to tell me to stop being moody it wont change anything.

the lights ahead flshed signaling us to plug our seatbelts in as we were about to land my mum turned her phone off and smiled widley at me but i just shook my head and stared ahead as the plane desended my ear popped but that was nothing compared to the pain i was feeling over leaving my home. i got off the plane and walked straight to luggae claim not bovering to wait for my mother. i grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the exit just as i got to the door a strong grip on my elblow stopped me and i was spun round to face my mum.

" jamie you need to stop this okay the only thing your doing is making it harder on yourself" i scoffed and took a deep breath

" making it harder sorry to disapoint you mother but this is just as hard as it gets you have taken me away from my life just so you can ge more money once again showing that your job is more important than me " i ripped my elbow from her grip and walked out of the airport right ahead of me was a man in a suit with a board reading ' the phillips' i groaned they had sent a car to pick us up please talk about kissing ass. my mum joined me and explained to me that she had to go straight to the band and i was welcome to come . i shook my head and asked for some money for the cab and the adrdess for our new house she seemed hesitant but soon enough handed them over another thing changing she would have never done this back in england.

after 20 minutes i managed to stop a cab i gave them the address , the drive was proper awkward i mean imagine the most awkward situation and quadruple it when the car stopped i all but flew out. i payed the cab and grabbed my suitcase and turned to face my new home it was a nice size and it had its own smallish pool in the garden , my mum had made sure all our stuff was shipped out a couple of weeks before so all my old possetions were here not that it made it any better. i opened the front door and walked in to the hallway throwing my jacket on the banister and dragging my suitcase up 2 flights of stairs i opened my bedroom door and was stunned the whole room was kitted out to the max i had a 50" flatscreen on my wall my bed was a king size and the color scheme was my favourite red and black i like the contrast of dark and light. i jumped down on my bed and the jet lag hit me and i was out like a light

"jamie honey wake up , we have company" the soft voice of my mother echoed in my ears as i was slowly shook i rolled over a groaned shaking my head i wasnt ready to wake up yet i was just about to fall back to sleep when my cover was ripped from me i shot up and glared at my mum who was standing up with my quilt and a victorious smile on her lips. i swung my legs over and jumped down loosing my footing and falling flat on my bum causing my mum to start laughing " okay jamie the bands down stairs and i want y to meet them so make yourself presentable and be downstairs in 5 minutes" i nodded and pulled myself up as my mum left and checked my refletion my redhair was like a mane from sleep so i tugged the brush through it cursing when it got caught once it was smoothed out , i grabbed my pair of union jack graphic leggings and threw on a purple tank top on looking once inn the mirror once more i hopped down the stairs and into my front room as i walked through the door i was hit with 4 pairs of warm brown eyes i froze.

" honey this is rocky, rydel, ratliff and riker lynch this is the band im managing there name is R5 " i nodded slowly feeling thier gazes burning in to me i smiled shyly and raised my hand to greet them they all said 'hey'

"hi I'm jamie phillips " i closed my eyes on how well pronounced i sounded as if on cue all there faces lit up in to big grins , i took an automatic step back as a tall blonde boy around the age of 19-21 approached me with his hand out

" hi im riker nice too meet you, im totally syked to have your mum as our manager " i reached up to shake his hand and mine was lost in his gigantic one he dropped it and moved back to were he was standing then a girl with the same color hair and roughly the same hieght walked to wards we with the two brunette boys at her side one was slightly smaller than the other two.

"hi im rydell and these are my brothers rocky and jamie but we call him ratliff" the smaller one ratliff nodded at me a kind of wassup gesture and rydel pulled me in for a hug , rocky just smiled shyly at me i could feel my cheeks already heating up as i fought the urge to bite my nails then something occured to me

" wait if you called R5 why are there only 4 of you ?" rocky smiled slightly and cleared his throat

" we do have a fifth member he is our younger brother but he was kinda AWOL today" i nodded , all of a sudden everyone of them approached me slowly i felt so small they all towered over my under average 4ft 9" hieght. "so we was wondering if you wanted a tour of miami" rocky spoke up as all the other members smiled and nodded .

"errrm... i..i..i.." i stuttered my was heart racing and i couldnt get my words out

"she would love to " my mother intercepted glaring at me warning me not to mess up i smiled at them nodding my head, rydel swung her arm around my shoulder and began dragging me to the door gushing about how the miami boys woud love me accent i turned to face my mum to look for a away out but she was already on her phone. softly groaned when i was shoved in the car and the music was turned on full the car stopped i looked out the window and we was in a shopping centre or a mall as they called it here. after a few hours my phone bleeped and it was my mum asking me to come home for dinner. i told R5 i would make my way home because i just needed some time to think.

as i began walking i came to the conclustion i was completley and utterly lost and i mean i would have gone back the way i came you know if i could remeber where it was, i got my phone out and there were no bars i cussed under my breath and just started to walk soon enough it got darker so here i was sstuck in a forien country lost and with no means of communication and it was dark. all of a sudden i heard a noise behind ne, i turned around and there was nothing there , i closed my eyes and took a deep breathe then i felt a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder i opened my mouth to scream but the hand from my shoulder moved to my mouth stopping any sound coming out.

" calm down jamie" i let out a sigh of relief when i recognised the voice. i turned around and was met with the smiling face of rydel " what are you doing all the way out her on your on your own" i shrugged still to shocked to talk from the bushes the rest of R5 came out , they all looked relived to fine me

" thanks guys i thought id be lost out here forever " they all laughed before they started walking towards a thier car which was parked not to far away i got in and took a deep breath " so how did you guys find me " i asked still kinda out of breath rocky turned to face me

" well when your mum called and said you hadnt got home we thought you might hhave got lost and started looking everywhere and this was the last place we look and voila there you were " he winked at me and turned back round my heart sped up and i looked down feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"well seriously thank you so much" they all laughed and soon enough we arrived at mine i jumped out and so did they we all walked in to see my mum looking very scary the band noticed her hostility and turned to me

" well had fun today call us we should hang out again just dont get lost " they all hugged me and near enough ran out the door i turned to my mum and smiled widely

" so mum how was you day" she narrowed her eyes at me and i could tell she was not in the mood

"jamilia elizibeth rose phillips i was worried sick and thats all you have to say just go to your room " i bowed my head and slowly made my way up them. i sat in my room and burst out laughing i can not believe i got lost that quick. my mum sent me a pizza up and soon after i fell asleep. i woke up and the sun was shining straight on my making it unbeliveable hot i threw my quilt of the floor and walked into my ensuite turning on the shower and letting the cold water cool my skin when i was done i threw on jean shorts , my bikini just incase and a flannel shirt , brushing my damp hair i went downstairs to see my mum making breakfast.

"hey mum you going to see the band again today?" she nodded " cool mind if i come dont wanna be stuck in the house on my own " she nodded again before piling panakes on my plate i licked my lips and started eating they were amazing. once id finished i brushed my teeth and applied a light layer of foundation to add colour to my pale face before back combing my hair to add volume then my mum called me down shoving my superman converse on i ran down the stairs and she rolled her eyes when she saw my shoes she didnt like my boyish side but i just walked past and waited at the we arrived at the bands house or should i say mansion my mouth fell open it was massive my mum giggled and turned off her engine i jumped out and followed her to the front door still in awe riker opened the door he smiled at my mum and held his hand up for a high 5 to me i complied and he laughed.

he led us to the main room where rydel, ratliff and rocky were sat watching the music channel they all chourused a hey and i smiled waving back i stood the rocking back on my heels then my mum cleared her throat going from mum to business woman

"okay guys we need to go down to the studio for a meeting in 5 , jamie you' ll be alright here on your own for an hour right ? " i nodded and her and the others left me on my own in a strangers house i stood where i was for a while then my curiousity got the better of me and began to walk around before long i found my self in the kitchen it was like massive i walked over to the sink it was like some fancy hose/ tap thing i pulled it out and stared intently at it trying to figure out how you would turn i on then i found it and pushed the small button it came on stronger than i thought and in a few seconds my shirt was soaked i put the tap back and quickly took my shirt off glad id wore my bikini top i hung the top on the door and continued to snoop i bent down to look in the bottom cuppboard when i heard a husky voice

" HEY what are you doing in my house" i jumped and smacked my head on th top of the cupboard i cursed and rub the spot id just hit turning round i jumped back not 2 foot infront of me was a boy well i say boy he looked about a year or so older than me and was tall his hair was a beach blonde with brown highlights his eyes where the softest and warmest brown my eyes travelled down and he was wearing a red and white flannel shirt open with no shirt under neath and his body was perfect i heard his clear his throat and i looked back in his eyes " i asked you a question " i mentally face palmed myself

" errm hi im jamie my mums the manager of the band that lives here and thet kinda just left me here" he smiled then i noticed his eyes travel over me and thats when i remeberd i only had shorts and a bikini top on crossed my arms over my chest " oh and my eyes are up here rockstar" he smirked smugly and held out his hand

" nice to meet you jamie im ross , ross lynch sorry we havent met yet im the fifth member of R5 and i know where your eyes are but believe me further south is more intersting" i rolled my eyes and took hold of his hand he pulled me forward and i smacked into his chest blushing insanley i pulled away and he smiled " speaking of further south where is your shirt" i laughed and pointed to my soaked shirt in the door

" i couldnt quite figure out the tap and i assumed no one was in " he smirked and began to shrug out of his shirt and handed it to me

" well i cant have you walking round like that is very distracting so shove this on while i go grab another for me " i could only nod as i stared at his chest so muscular he bent down to my ear and whispered " eyes are up here princess " i looked into his eyes and grabbed the shirt he was holding out mumbling a thank you before he disappeared upstairs i put the shirt on it covered my shorts completely and i had to roll the sleeves 3 times, the top smelled amazing okay dont judge its snot like could help but smell it i was wearing it he came down in a blue shirt he looked at me and bit his lip making my blush. " so jamie what do you fancy doing till my brothers and sister get back" i shrugged so he grabbed my hand and dragged me down a set of stairs . wow this house was huge.

he opened a door and my mouth dropped the room was full of intruments. ross walked in and grabbed the aucoustic guitar he strummed a few chords looking at me before starting to sing my mouth dropped open he was amazing. my feet carried me forward without me realising and soon i was stood right in front of him. he looked up before increasing his volume his voice carried it self throught the room and i melted his eyes never left mine as he held the last note i clapped and i was smiling like an idiot

" ohmigod your amazing like beyond amazing soo great" my words came out as a stumbled mess he smirked cockily, he stood up placing the guitar against the chair he was sitting on and he grabbed a control and pressed a red button which caused the lights to dim and a slow song begin to play and he took my hand placing it on his neck causing me to have to stand on my tiptoes i followed his lead with ym other hand and his stayed on my waist and he pulled me closer and began to sway to the music i looked up and him and he winked causing me to look down. we danced around forr a bit then he slowly let go of my waist and i released his neck but let my hands rest on his chest looking up and his through my eyelashes his gaze flicked beween my lips and eyes and slowly he began to lean in.

**ill update asap hope you liked it doont forget to comment ! xxxx **


End file.
